Futures Exchanges, referred to herein also as an “Exchange”, such as the Chicago Mercantile Exchange Inc. (CME), provide a marketplace where futures and options on futures are traded. Futures is a term used to designate all contracts covering the purchase and sale of financial instruments or physical commodities for future delivery on a commodity futures exchange. A futures contract is a legally binding agreement to buy or sell a commodity at a specified price at a predetermined future time. Each futures contract is standardized and specifies commodity, quality, quantity, delivery date and settlement. An option is the right, but not the obligation, to sell or buy the underlying instrument (in this case, a futures contract) at a specified price within a specified time. In particular, a put option is an option granting the right, but not the obligation, to sell a futures contract at the stated price prior to the expiration date. In contrast, a call option is an option contract which gives the buyer the right, but not the obligation, to purchase a specific futures contract at a fixed price (strike price) within a specified period of time as designated by the Exchange in its contract specifications. The buyer has the right to buy the commodity (underlying futures contract) or enter a long position, i.e. a position in which the trader has bought a futures contract that does not offset a previously established short position. A call writer (seller) has the obligation to sell the commodity (or enter a short position, i.e. the opposite of a long position) at a fixed price (strike price) during a certain fixed time when assigned to do so by the Clearing House. The term “short” refers to one who has sold a futures contract to establish a market position and who has not yet closed out this position through an offsetting procedure, i.e. the opposite of long. Generally, an offset refers to taking a second futures or options on futures position opposite to the initial or opening position, e.g. selling if one has bought, or buying if one has sold.
Typically, the Exchange provides a “clearing house” which is a division of the Exchange through which all trades made must be confirmed, matched and settled each day until offset or delivered. The clearing house is an adjunct to the Exchange responsible for settling trading accounts, clearing trades, collecting and maintaining performance bond funds, regulating delivery and reporting trading data. Clearing is the procedure through which the Clearing House becomes buyer to each seller of a futures contract, and seller to each buyer, and assumes responsibility for protecting buyers and sellers from financial loss by assuring performance on each contract. This is effected through the clearing process, whereby transactions are matched. A clearing member is a firm qualified to clear trades through the Clearing House. In the case of the CME's clearing house, all clearing members not specifically designated as Class B members are considered Class A clearing members. In the CME there are three categories of clearing members: 1) CME clearing members, qualified to clear transactions for all commodities; 2) IMM clearing members, qualified to clear trades for only IMM and IOM commodities; and 3) IMM Class B clearing members, solely limited to conducting proprietary arbitrage in foreign currencies between a single Exchange-approved bank and the IMM and who must be guaranteed by one or more Class A non-bank CME or IMM clearing member(s). Note that a “member” is a broker/trader registered with the Exchange.
While the disclosed embodiments will be described in reference to the CME, it will be appreciated that these embodiments are applicable to any Exchange, including those which trade in equities and other securities. The CME Clearing House clears, settles and guarantees all matched transactions in CME contracts occurring through its facilities. In addition, the CME Clearing House establishes and monitors financial requirements for clearing members and conveys certain clearing privileges in conjunction with the relevant exchange markets.
The Clearing House establishes clearing level performance bonds (margins) for all CME products and establishes minimum performance bond requirements for customers of CME products. A performance bond, also referred to as a margin, is the funds that must be deposited by a customer with his or her broker, by a broker with a clearing member or by a clearing member with the Clearing House, for the purpose of insuring the broker or Clearing House against loss on open futures or options contracts. This is not a part payment on a purchase. The performance bond helps to ensure the financial integrity of brokers, clearing members and the Exchange as a whole. The Performance Bond to Clearing House refers to the minimum dollar deposit which is required by the Clearing House from clearing members in accordance with their positions. Maintenance, or maintenance margin, refers to a sum, usually smaller than the initial performance bond, which must remain on deposit in the customer's account for any position at all times. The initial margin is the total amount of margin per contract required by the broker when a futures position is opened. A drop in funds below this level requires a deposit back to the initial margin levels, i.e. a performance bond call. If a customer's equity in any futures position drops to or under the maintenance level because of adverse price action, the broker must issue a performance bond/margin call to restore the customer's equity. A performance bond call, also referred to as a margin call, is a demand for additional funds to bring the customer's account back up to the initial performance bond level whenever adverse price movements cause the account to go below the maintenance.
The accounts of individual members, clearing firms and non-member customers doing business through CME must be carried and guaranteed to the Clearing House by a clearing member. As mentioned above, in every matched transaction executed through the Exchange's facilities, the Clearing House is substituted as the buyer to the seller and the seller to the buyer, with a clearing member assuming the opposite side of each transaction. The Clearing House is an operating division of the Exchange, and all rights, obligations and/or liabilities of the Clearing House are rights, obligations and/or liabilities of CME. Clearing members assume full financial and performance responsibility for all transactions executed through them and all positions they carry. The Clearing House, dealing exclusively with clearing members, holds each clearing member accountable for every position it carries regardless of whether the position is being carried for the account of an individual member, for the account of a non-member customer, or for the clearing member's own account. Conversely, as the contra-side to every position, the Clearing House is held accountable to the clearing members for the net settlement from all transactions on which it has been substituted as provided in the Rules.
The Clearing House does not look to non-member customers for performance or attempt to evaluate their creditworthiness or market qualifications. The Clearing House does monitor clearing members for the adequacy of credit monitoring and risk management of their customers. In addition, although the Exchange has established character and financial standards for its individual members, the Clearing House looks solely to the clearing member carrying and guaranteeing the account to secure all payments and performance bond obligations. Further, when an individual member executes orders for a clearing member, his or her guarantor clearing member is held accountable as principal for the brokered transaction until the transaction has been matched and recorded by the Clearing House as a transaction of the clearing member for whom the individual member had acted.
The risk management and financial surveillance techniques employed by CME are designed to:                Prevent the accumulation of losses;        Ensure that sufficient resources are available to cover future obligations;        Result in the prompt detection of financial and operational weaknesses;        Allow swift and appropriate action to be taken to rectify any financial problems and protect the clearing system.These techniques are consistent with risk management recommendations by authoritative organizations.        
CME derives its financial stability in large part by removing debt obligations among market participants as they occur. This is accomplished by determining a settlement price at the close of the market each day for each contract and marking all open positions to that price, referred to as “mark to market.” Every contract is debited or credited based on that trading session's gains or losses. As prices move for or against a position, funds flow into and out of the trading account. Debt obligations from option contracts are also immediately removed, since the purchaser of an option must pay the premium (cost of the option) in full at the time of purchase. Sellers of options post performance bonds, discussed above, as determined by the CME according to the prevailing risk characteristics of the options sold. In the case of the CME, each business day by 6:40 a.m. Chicago time, based on the mark-to-the-market of all open positions to the previous trading day's settlement price, the Clearing House pays to or collects cash from each clearing member. This cash flow, known as settlement variation, is performed by CME's settlement banks based on instructions issued by the Clearing House. All payments to and collections from clearing members are made in “same-day” funds. In addition to the 6:40 a.m. settlement, a daily intra-day mark-to-the market of all open positions, including trades executed during the overnight GLOBEX®, the CME's electronic trading systems, trading session and the current day's trades matched before 11:15 a.m., is performed using current prices. The resulting cash payments are made intra-day for same day value. In times of extreme price volatility, the Clearing House has the authority to perform additional intra-day mark-to-the-market calculations on open positions and to call for immediate payment of settlement variation. Settlement variation payments through the Clearing House average $1.4 billion per day and have reached a peak of $6.4 billion. CME's mark-to-the-market settlement system stands in direct contrast to the settlement systems implemented by many other financial markets, including the interbank, Treasury securities, over-the-counter foreign exchange and debt, options, and equities markets, where participants regularly assume credit exposure to each other. In those markets, the failure of one participant can have a ripple effect on the solvency of the other participants. Conversely, CME's mark-to-the-market system does not allow losses to accumulate over time or allow a market participant the opportunity to defer losses associated with market positions.
If a clearing member does not have sufficient performance bond collateral on deposit with the Clearing House, then the clearing member must meet a call for cash performance bond deposits by 6:40 a.m. and/or by 2:00 p.m. Chicago time, which results in a direct debit to the clearing member's account at one of CME's settlement banks. Clearing members' performance bond deposits may only be:                Cash (such as U.S. dollars, Japanese yen, Euro currency, Swiss francs, British pounds, Canadian dollars, Australian dollars, Norwegian hone, and Swedish krona);        U.S. Treasury securities;        Letters of credit issued in the Exchange's name by approved banks;        Stocks selected from among approximately half of those in the Standard & Poor's 500® Stock Price Index and depository trust shares based on the Standard & Poor's 500 Stock Price Index;        Selected sovereign debt of Canada, France, Germany, and the UK;        Discount notes issued by the Federal Farm Credit Banks, Federal Home Loan Mortgage Corporation, Federal Home Loan Bank System, or Fannie Mae, provided that the notes have less than six months remaining to maturity;        Fixed rate note and bond securities issued by the Federal Farm Credit Bank, Federal Home Loan Bank, Federal Home Loan Mortgage Corporation, Fannie Mae or Ginnie Mae;        Interest Earning Facility (IEF), a CME managed fund program;        IEF2: Money Market Mutual Funds allowable under CFTC Regulation 1.25; and        IEF3 and IEF4: Clearing firm self-directed collateral management program, which allows collateral instruments allowable permitted under CFTC Regulation 1.25.        
Securities are revalued every day and are subject to prudent haircuts. Additionally, foreign cash is subject to haircuts in selected circumstances. Various forms of collateral are also subject to limits.
CME's Clearing House also maintains a Concentration Margining Program, which allows the Clearing House to charge additional performance bond requirements when clearing firms' potential market exposures become large relative to the financial resources available to support those exposures.
In recognition of the growing linkages among the markets for exchange-traded equity derivative products, as well as the need to promote efficient clearing procedures and to focus on the true intermarket risk exposure of clearing members, CME, in conjunction with the Options Clearing Corporation (OCC) and the New York Clearing Corporation (NYCC), has developed a cross-margining system with respect to market professionals and proprietary accounts. By combining the positions of joint or affiliated clearing members in certain broad-based equity index futures and options into a single portfolio, and utilizing the sophisticated risk-based systems of each clearing organization, a single performance bond requirement across both markets is determined. The clearing organizations jointly hold a first lien on and security interest in the positions in cross-margined accounts. All performance bond deposits associated with these accounts are jointly held. The cross-margining system significantly enhances both the efficiency and financial integrity of the clearing system by treating all positions as being held in the same account, which allows gains accruing to futures or options positions to be immediately available to meet the requirements for funds from losing positions. In the event that a clearing organization suspends a cross-margining member, the positions in the cross-margin accounts would be liquidated and all performance bond collateral would be converted to cash and applied toward each clearing organization's costs of liquidating the cross-margin accounts. CME, the OCC and the NYCC are each entitled to proportional shares of any surplus to apply toward other obligations of the clearing member; if one clearing organization did not need its entire share of the surplus, the excess would be made available to the other clearing organizations.
CME also maintains cross-margin agreements with the London Clearing House and Fixed Income Clearing Corporation. These programs involve the cross-margining of selected interest rate products. The design of these two cross-margin programs differ from the above mentioned OCC/NYCC program in that performance bond collateral is held separately at each respective clearing organization. In the event that a clearing organization suspends a CME/LCH cross-margining participant, the cross-margined positions would be liquidated and performance bond collateral would be converted to cash at each respective clearing organization. If as a result of the liquidation of cross-margined positions and performance bond there is a resulting cross-margin loss, there will be a cross-margin guarantee payment from one clearing organization to the other to share the loss. A similarly structured cross-margin program is in place between CME and NYMEX for NYMEX energy products versus CME's commodity index complex.
The Clearing House Division monitors intra-day price movements throughout the trading session. To assess the impact of these price changes on clearing members, an intra-day mark-to-the-market calculation is performed on clearing member futures and options positions and reviewed by the Clearing House and Risk Management Departments several times each day, more frequently if price volatility is high. Large or concentrated positions on the losing side of the market receive special attention. The Audit Department may either contact or visit a clearing firm to determine whether proper performance bonds have been collected for these positions and to determine their impact on the clearing member's capital position and liquidity.
CME also conducts stress testing of clearing member positions on a daily basis. Numerous stress scenarios have been modeled to reflect a diverse universe of possible market events. Stress results are evaluated against performance bond on deposit and also with clearing member adjusted net capital. Results of stress tests may lead the Clearing House to request that the clearing member provide additional information about its customer accounts such as whether there are non-CME offsetting positions in other markets. In some cases stress test results may cause the Clearing House to increase a clearing member's performance bond requirement, or reduce or transfer positions.
Through the Division of Market Regulation at CME and working in conjunction with CBOT's Office of Investigations and Audits (OIA), CME's Risk Management Team has daily access to specific account position information regarding individual members, nonmember customers and clearing members, all of which is maintained on a highly confidential basis. Such critical information allows the identification of concentrated positions as they arise and the aggregation of positions that may be owned by common principals through several different clearing members. Knowledge of concentrated or high-risk positions, coupled with information routinely gathered on the cash and/or related derivative markets, enables CME to respond rapidly to market situations that might adversely affect the clearing system and/or the financial stability of a clearing member.
The Exchanges periodically visit their clearing member firms to review their financial, operational and risk management procedures and capabilities. Senior Clearing House staff evaluate how well each firm's procedures and capabilities correspond to its line of business. Senior staff from Audit, Clearing House, Risk Management, and Market Regulation follow up with the clearing member's senior management if there are deficiencies found in their risk management procedures and capabilities.
Risk management and financial surveillance are the two primary functions of CME's financial safeguard system. The system is designed to provide the highest level of safety and the early detection of unsound financial practices on the part of any clearing member. Its purpose is to protect all clearing members and their customers from the consequences of a default by a participant in the clearing process. The system is constantly being updated to reflect the most advanced risk management and financial surveillance techniques.
In order to minimize risk to the Exchange while minimizing the burden on members, it is desirable to approximate the requisite performance bond or margin requirement as closely as possible to the actual positions of the account at any given time. Accordingly, there is a need to improve the accuracy and flexibility of the mechanisms which estimate performance bond requirements.